Legend of Cormine (discontuned)
by Crestorp4
Summary: In a land rid of any human life and seeping with the lives of Pokémon, in very peaceful. Until great evil bestowed upon the land causing chaos and carnage everywhere it goes. Until a hero woken up of eternal slumber, rises up along with many others to continue a battle that was lost half a centre ago in order to avenged a lost friend.


**PROLOGUE**

The night is very beautiful.

People may pass it up as some barrier blocking us from the stars but to those who appreciate beauty of the land, sky and waters would hugely benefit the natural appreciation from the land.

A young man named Lucia appreciates the beautiful land of Cormine. Because of its forests, grassy lands and all sorts of places for creatures of all walks of life to live in peace and harmony. "You know something Lucia." Said a beautiful woman's voice. "This land is the most beautiful land in entire kingdom, yet i still can't believe that it used to ruled by humans." Lucia was payed little attention of her until she is right next to him "Cormine, a land where Man and Pokemon once lived together... I wonder what kind of life would be like back then?"

As she sat on the stone wall Lucia looks at his eevee friend with an astonishing look because of her dress which had captured the elegance and wonders of the night sky. "Well we would have been put in magic balls, forced by the humans with other Pokemon in a no-hold bars fight until we fainted." Said Lucia with a kinda good quip, hiding his expression, which she responded with "well when you put like that it would be rather awful to have that kind of life." She took it a tad bit seriously then Lucia intended. "Hey Suzy, if it makes you feel better just remember. Humans are no more and we, as Pokemon, get to do everything a human can do including walking and talking." He said trying to cheer her up with funny movements. "Thank you Lucia but I'm feeling alright" she says giggling,

Then they both looked at the stars, the land and all the Poke being that inhabited Cormine, smiling on their faces. "Lucia..." said Suzy hesitantly saying his name. "Can you promise me something?" Lucia is unsure what she is suggesting. "Ever since childhood we known each other for the longest amount of time, even longer then a legendary Pokémon." she sighs lightly "It's just ever since my mother passed away, my father never got over her death, he become a bit obsessive about it, which turned him into something... Awful." she looks down at her feet, hanging of the stone wall. "If I die can you promise me that my death won't affect in any negative way." Lucia thought about this for good while considering death is not exactly easy to get over, especially when it's someone you absolutely care about AND for. But for Suzy's sake it would put her mind at ease. "Alright, I promise that I won't let it affect me badly." He said calmly "are you sure about that? Because it might be a little bit off-putting." she nervously suggests "hey I'm been stuck with you for about 10 years so I'm kinda deep in the "SSS Princess Susan" by this point." He chuckles as Suzy bumps him in the gut soon though she joined in his chuckle affair. She then smiles and said "Well lets promise that whoever dies, we will not their deaths effect us... at lest not too badly." "It's a promise" then Suzy hug Lucia which he returned her a hug of his own. She says "Thank you Lucia" as she continues to hug him tightly. "Hey, can I ask you something?" She said quietly but before Lucia can respond Suzy gets right up at his ear and said quietly "are you awake sir?"

Gasps are heard as Lucia is suddenly in some kind of partly full, cyan coloured, bathtub sized, water tank at some strange and dim lit place he doesn't recognized before. He then notice a Raichu holding various equipment for hiking. "y'all right there bud?" said the Raichu with a slight deep sound in his voice. Lucia wanted to speak but notices that his throat is very dry, realizing that he can talk poorly unless the Raichu has some water on him. "Water... Water." He tries to say but ends up mouthing it since his is ungodly dry. The Raichu reaches into his bag and brings out a water bottle that its sadly empty "sorry bud" said the Raichu "just run out some myself."  
Lucia soon figure out that he is in water right now and thought he was an idiot for not realizing this sooner as he use his arms to turn his body around. He then drink the strange water for a long with a couple of breaths until he sastfied his throat, the Raichu then ask Lucia "uh... what is your name bud?" Before he answered that question he had another sip of the cyan water. "Lucia, what's yours?" "Pete, but everyone calls me Buddy." Said the Raichu with a charming smirk and his extended hand towards Lucia "well it's nice to meet you then Buddy." He shakes his hand then he tries to get out of the tank but as his just got out the tank, he realizes too late that his legs are asleep, making him land face first onto the stone floor. "Would you like some help?" Said Buddy "yhes pwlease" Lucia said as his face including is laying on the stone floor. As Lucia is getting picked up by Buddy with very little damage, He notices a board near the tank which has words that a human would understand. Luckily Pokémon can easily understand the general human languages or A language. He motion Buddy to stop and said "that board over there, did you read it when you came here?" while he is reading what it said "we'll yeah, can't make much since of the darn thing!" Buddy said as he scratches his head.

Lucia is trying to make since of what it really means, all he got out of it though that is was some sort of message to some survivors about some powerful being, even more powerful then anyone can anticipate even the three kingdoms massively underestimated they were about this being. However a large amount of them were scrapped off including a symbol some sorts although he can't make out what it is, he does feel like he recognizes it for some reason.  
Whatever is going on he'll have rest on it for while since he still can't walk.

 **Hope you enjoyed the prologue of this new adventure. Make sure to come back next time for some more adventures.**


End file.
